This invention relates generally to accurately and controlled selective actuation of different percussion instruments, as by a drummer's foot; and more particularly concerns improvements in drive apparatus to realize these objectives.
There is frequent need for drummer's foot operation of different percussion instruments, as by means of pedal operation. What is needed is a simple, effective and reliable drive system that is pedal operated, and which enables single foot driven accurate operation of multiple pedals, forcefully to selectively actuate different instruments such as drums, cymbals, and cowbells, and other percussion instruments. No prior system of which we are aware incorporates the multiple advantages in construction, operation and results which are now provided by the present invention.